Chef Gino (MySims)
Chef Gino Delicioso is the first person to visit your run-down town. After completing job tasks for Poppy, you will be alerted that someone has arrived at the town hotel and that someone is no other than Chef Gino! He will ask that you construct him a pizza restaurant. Once that is done, it'll be time to help out furnish his restaurant by building him a kitchen as well as tables and chairs for customers. Chef Gino is a jolly man who has a strong love for pizza and cooking. Profile Becoming a Master Pizza Chef isn't easy. Chef Gino has crossed the globe and spent a fortune in his search for special sauces, exotic spices and forbidden cheese. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Ah, name, how can I make my world-famous pizza without a pizza oven? Requirements: Pizza Oven with 8 Apple Essences and 4 Stone Essences Reward: Bed - Classic Hint: I saw some Stone over by the train station. Maybe you can Prospect for Essences over there. Thanking Dialogue: Fantastico! Like it was made by the finest ovensmiths from the Golden Age of Ovencrafting! Task 2 Description: Gino's back in business! I'll need to have seating for all my hungry customers. Requirements: Chair with 5 Green Apple Essences, Table with 4 Red Apple and 4 Green Apple Essences Reward: Refrigerator - Framed Hint: Weren't there some Green Apples in that garden too? Haha. Guess I should have mentioned that... Thanking Dialogue: Eccellentissimo! Dinner is much better on the table rather than on the floor, yes? Task 3 Description: I'll need a kitchen for simmering my world-famous sauce and washing my world-famous hands. Requirements: Sink with 3 Stone and 5 Red Apple Essences, Stove with 3 Stone and 5 Red Apple Essences, and Refrigerator with 2 Stone Essences and 5 Red Apple Essences Reward: Decorative - Pizza Hint: I love Red Apples and Green Apples. Hmm...I wonder how applesauce pizza would taste? Thanking Dialogue: Now THAT'S a kitchen worthy of a master chef. You do excellent work, my friend. Dialogue Hotel introduction *Ciao, name, I'm Chef Gino. If you build me a restaurant, I can bring my world-famous pizza to your town! Accept move-in *Magnifico! I'll wait here while you build me an Italian Restaurant. After you build house *Ciao, name! The restaurant is wonderful. I can't wait to get cooking! Request for more stuff *The more Tasty-looking things I have in my restaurant, the hungrier my customers will be. Star Level 1 *Come to Chef Gino's! It's the best pizza in town! *Eating so much delicious pizza sometimes makes me sleepy. Then I like to find a bed or couch and sleep until the next morning. *Hey, name, you should go to the hotel and see if you can find me more customers. I hear new people usually arrive in the hotel in the morning. *When I get hungry, everything round looks like a pizza to me! Star Level 2 *I wonder what's in that forest. More food? *I'm seeing new people around town. I hope they brought an appetite! *You know, cheese pizza isn't everything. (There's also pepperoni…) Star Level 3 *Ah, name, have you found any new, tasty Essences yet? *I'm staying out of the desert. The dry air is bad for tomatoes! *Is it just me, or does this town look tastier every day? Star Level 4 *Almost five stars, eh name? Don't stop until you become a master! *If you keep this up, you'll become as famous as my pizza! (It's world famous.) *Wow! name has come so far! But I still have the best pizza in town! Star Level 5 *name, I'm proud to call name the Home of Gino's Famous Pizza! *Let's have a pizza party in your honor! *Ah, name, you've made this chef proud. Best friend *name, I love my new home more than pizza itself! You're the best. Best friend reward *Chef Gino's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs